


Quirks

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: heavily pregnant Blaine trying to get some relief on a birthing ball and Kurt finding it adorable? </p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr April 4th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

He should have seen it coming, really. 

Over the years he’d been with Blaine, he’d got used to all the weird and wonderful and downright bizarre things that he liked to do, from running about the apartment dressed as a superhero he himself had invented (though granted, Sam had been in one that one too) to those three months in the winter of his second year at NYADA where he’d been obsessed with pressing fruit, insisting that freshly squeezed juice was  _so_  much better and healthier than the stuff out of the carton. 

Kurt had been finding cored halves of lemons and limes and grapefruit and God only knew what else scattered around the kitchen for months, as well as having to call the superintendent when the sheer amount of fruit seeds Blaine had thrown away had blocked the sink. 

There was that one time he’d taken it upon himself to cook an authentic Chinese meal instead of buying takeout. The food was delicious, but it left the the entire apartment smelling like Chinatown for  _days_ and made people on the Subway give him strange looks, which could only mean that he also smelled like Chinatown. 

There was the unfortunate incident with the brief fling he’d had with nudism, the collateral damage being their elderly neighbour who’d almost died of a heart attack when he opened the door to her completely nude, thinking she was Kurt home on his lunch break from work.

So really, he should have expected such behaviour on an even more bizarre scale when he told Kurt over dinner one night that he was pregnant. Eleven weeks, in fact, he had said - and it was a boy. 

 

Kurt  _loved_  Blaine being pregnant. Absolutely loved it. He got to shower him with affection any time he wanted (not that he wouldn’t do that anyway, but now he had an extra excuse). He got to bring him his favourite foods and watch as Blaine ate like every bite would be his last - and he supposed it was, what with the awful morning sickness that kicked in around the twenty-week mark and making the bathroom Blaine’s second home. 

When Blaine started showing, he would use any excuse to touch his growing belly - hugging him from behind at the kitchen counter in the morning, curling up next to him in bed and wrapping his arm around his middle, anything and everything he could think of as an excuse to be close to him. And boy, did Blaine  _blossom_ under the affection and attention that Kurt lavishly gave him. There was no other word for it. Pregnancy really made Blaine glow. If simply seeing a beautiful bouquet of flowers or a dog running after a ball in the park made Blaine’s face light up, it was nothing compared to how he looked when he was carrying his and Kurt’s child, and Kurt found himself selfishly wishing he could keep him like this forever.

However, he’d been lucky on the bizarre behaviour front. Sure, he’d had some very strange cravings - ice cream with hot sauce, strawberry tacos, pizza with gravy instead of tomato sauce - but he hadn’t really  _done_  anything weird or slightly insane. Kurt actually thought that maybe being pregnant had had the opposite effect on Blaine. Instead of causing even weirder behaviour, it had pacified him in the other direction. 

But you know what they say - expect the unexpected. Or rather, in this case it was the other way around -  _don’t_  expect the expected. Except what Kurt  _had_  expected came true a month or so before their baby was due, when Kurt had come home from work early one evening (and spent forty-five minutes on a hot, crowded subway train that smelled of piss and overpriced cologne and cigarette smoke,  _thank_  you very much, the only downside to leaving work early).

Since it was still early - he wasn’t due home for another hour at least, two hours if you factor in the commute from work to the apartment - he figured Blaine might be out walking, or else watching TV or sleeping, or whatever else it was that he did all day now that he was home on maternity leave (or was it paternity leave? He was never sure of the correct terminology) and just waiting for their baby to arrive. Being stuck at home would have driven Kurt stir-crazy, but Blaine seemed to be enjoying it, even if he was in a lot of pain right now coming up to his due date. He pretended he was fine, but Kurt could see the way he winced when he walked, the way he pressed his hands against the small of his back and tried to breathe deeply to alleviate some of the pressure on his spine. 

Only when he opened the door, all the lights in the apartment were off and the living space was covered in what looked like dozens of tea candles, giving the room a soft, yellow-orange glow. This was the first sign that something odd was afoot. He was pretty sure there hadn’t been a power cut in between him getting off the subway at his usual stop and reaching the apartment, so why all the candles? And where was Blaine, anyway?

The answer to that question was revealed moments later when Kurt took a few steps inside the room, shrugging off his coat, and allowing him a view over the top of the couch, and there was Blaine, doing - what, exactly, he couldn’t tell. But in the dim light he could see he had headphones on, the large, chunky kind that completely covered the ears. 

And then Kurt realized he was humming some kind of tune, but it wasn’t any kind of melody Kurt had ever heard before. This was  _weird_ , a mixture of incomprehensible noises and high-pitched squeaks that sounded like someone scratching on a balloon. 

“Um, Blaine?” Kurt called out, not sure if he’d be able to hear him over whatever it was he was listening to. “Blaine, sweetie, I’m home!”

No response. Just more strange humming, louder now. What  _was_  he doing?

Kurt was unsure what he should do. Should he interrupt Blaine? Leave him to whatever it was he was engrossed in and go about his own business? 

But he was curious. And confused, but mostly curious. 

“Blaine?" 

No answer. He was too absorbed to hear him. So Kurt resorted to drastic action - he reached over the back of the couch and pulled Blaine’s headphones away, cutting him off mid-hum/squeak and causing him to let out a shriek of indignation.

"Wha - Kurt? What are you doing home? Is it six already?" 

"No, I finished early. What are you  _doing_?”

“Practising for when I go into labour. I got these tapes of, like, the ocean and whale noises and stuff, to relax, and all the stuff I read on the Internet says that you you should be in a dimly lit room, so I got all these candles and turned off all the lights, and - you think I’m crazy.”

Kurt walked round to the front of the couch and dropped himself onto it, reaching down to take off his shoes. He tried not to let his amusement show on his face. “I don’t think you’re crazy.”

“You do.” Blaine said, a little sadly. “It was too much, I know it was. I just - I  _panicked_ , you know? The baby is due in less than a  _month_  and I realized that I have no idea what I’m doing, or what to expect, or what’s it’s going to be like, and I thought that maybe if I practised some of this stuff it wouldn’t be so  _scary_.”

“Okay, c'mon. I’m not letting you wallow like this. C'mon, come sit with me.” Kurt said, reaching out his arms for Blaine to hold onto as he hauled himself up, unsteady on his feet due to the extra weight he was carrying throwing off his centre of gravity. Once Blaine was seated on the couch, Kurt pulled his legs into his lap and immediately fell to rubbing Blaine’s swollen ankles, which made him squirm happily.Foot rubs were his favourite pregnancy perk, and Kurt’s were the  _best_.

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being crazy. Doing weird stuff without telling you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for. I get it. I mean sure, you have your… _quirks_  and little habits and they’re nothing to be ashamed of. They’re a part of you. Just another thing about you that I love.”

“Even if it involves scaring elderly neighbours? Because I swear, I really did think it was you at the door. If I didn’t, I  _would_  have put clothes on, you know that, right?”

This time, Kurt laughed. “Yes, I do. But try not to send any more OAPs to an early grave, okay?”

“Deal.”

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments. The candles were really quite romantic, the glow making Blaine look, well,  _exquisite._ There was no other word for it. It brought out the planes of his face and the golden tones in his eyes. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt asked. “You look…far away.”

“Nothing, really, I guess. Just…stuff. How happy I am, how  _excited_  I am that we’re going to be parents.” He rubbed the roundest part of his belly absently, tracing random shapes on his skin through the fabric of his shirt. “Although I am  _not_  going to miss swollen ankles,” he moaned, flexing his feet experimentally. “Though maybe I’ll miss your foot rubs.”

“I’ll still give you foot rubs after the baby’s born,” Kurt promised. “Just maybe not as often.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Kurt suddenly looked over the edge of the couch, spotting something out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, were you using that birthing ball I got you last month?”

“Um,” Blaine stuttered, going pink. “Yeah? Like I said, I was practising. I wanted to try it out. It’s actually surprisingly comfortable, and it  _really_  helped with the pain in my hips. You should try it.”

“I think I’ll pass. That one is  _all_  yours.”

“You might change your mind when I tell you  _exactly_  how comfortable it is.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“You might.”

“Ssssh, Blaine, just enjoy the foot rub. Talking uses excess energy and you’re going to need every last bit you can get when the baby comes.”

Blaine pouted. “Fine.”

“That was talking.”

“Sorry.”

“ _Blaine!”_

 _“_ Okay, okay, I’m done now. No more talking.”

“Good.”

Silence. Then -

“Can I at least ask if you can get me a water? I’m kind of thirsty….”

Kurt  rolled his eyes, got up from the couch, and fetched said water, with exactly three (no more and no less) ice cubes and a medium-sized mint leaf floating on the top for good measure.

Let it never be said that he wasn’t devoted to his husband, quirks and all. 


End file.
